Sacrificios Necesarios
by Zakuragi
Summary: Goten desea encontrar un significado a su vida, vagancia innesesaria y mucho humor en este intento de novela .
1. Encuentro casual

Era una tarde soleada de marzo, la primavera pasaba con su habitual armonía sobre la ciudad capital, aun cuando era domingo por la mañana parecía que circulaban demasiadas naves, todo aquello le molestaba pero era mas estresante para el su casa en las colinas, tan lejos de la civilización, el requería de las dos cosas en armonía, necesitaba la paz y tranquilidad de las colinas y la tecnología de la ciudad para lograr conectar alguna llamada a su celular (N.A. / ja, a que es cierto!) el mejor lugar para

Obtener ambas cosas era el zoológico de la ciudad, mas concretamente en la área de los leones, nadie a excepción de el iría tan temprano por allá, los felinos ya resignados a su presencia no hacían mas que rugir un poco para tratar de intimidarlo, en vano, aun los mas territoriales se atrevían a atacarlo ocasionalmente con los mismos resultados, los mas rápidos lograban conectar algún zarpaso llevándose como trofeo una tira de tela o los menos afortunados una garra rota.

Alguien en algún lugar contesta el teléfono-…diga?...-contesta una somnolienta voz femenina.-Liam, buenos días, me preguntaba si no habías quedado con nadie mas para el día de hoy, tal vez podríamos reunirnos en algún lugar-se limito a contestar el joven

-…eh?...quien... (Liam ya mas despierta mira su celular para enterarse quien llama) Tienes idea de que hora es Son Goten…-musito a modo de respuesta-pues son pasadas las 9, si no me equivoco, te desperté?-tratando de parecer preocupado por el incordio, aun cuando imaginaba que la posibilidad de estar dormido a esas horas de la madrugada en Domingo no serian tan remotas-… sabes ayer me dormí muy tarde, no me siento con animo de salir a ningún lado y por la tarde tengo labores, será otro día..( colgó sin esperar respuesta)-un poco aturdido por lo acontecido, suspiro desanimado.

Liam era la única que el sabia que los domingos no hacia nada, todas sus amigas tenían cosas que hacer los domingos, incluso Trunks, que aun que tuviese unas horas libres seguramente solo querría ir a comer algo, pues estaba demasiado ocupado con asuntos de la Capsule Corp. Su hermano y familia irían a visitar al Abuelo OX, no le apetecía oír historias que tal vez cuando joven le pudieron interesar, se sentía además sofocado con las insistencias de su madre y hermano para que se pusiera a trabajar en un plan de estudios para entrar a la universidad donde Gohan daba clases, ni loco. Había decidido tomarse un año sabático para disfrutar plenamente de la juventud antes de que se le escapara de las manos y terminara como su hermano que no había cumplido los 20 cuando ya planeaba casarse.

-NO TE MUEVAS, TENGO UNA ARMA Y NO TEMO USARLA!!!-Fue bruscamente interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un cuidador del zoológico, que en otra ocasión lo descubrió cuando les llevaba la comida a los leones, según escucho el se había obsesionado con ese encuentro pues no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien estuviera hay tan campante y mas aun, recuerda haber cometido la imprudencia de salir literalmente volando de hay.-SABIA QUE NO ERA MI IMAGINACION, TODOS CREEN QUE ESTOY LOCO PERO LES PROBARE QUE NO ES CIERTO!!"-Disparo en dirección de Goten, obviamente no resulto un reto para el esquivar el dardo tranquilizante, mas aun se movió tan rápido lejos de hay, que el cuidador con sus sentidos poco desarrollados no pudo percibir mas que una desaparición, cosa que lo dejo aun mas perturbado y haciendo rabietas.

Reconoció tener la mala costumbre de internarse tanto en sus pensamientos como para que le importara un comino lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no era la primera vez que su despreocupada actitud, le causaba problemas, recuerda una ocasión en que un monstruo (N.A./ Dinosaurio naranja por todos conocido) de la montaña se lo trago de un bocado, no lo lastimo en lo absoluto pero estar dentro del hocico de esa criatura era por demás incomodo, el pobre animal quedo con algunos colmillos rotos cuando salio de el bruscamente. Sin mas que hacer se dirigió a la zona donde se distribuían los antros "nuevos" de el centro, la realidad es que de nuevos, solo tenían el nombre, era comprensible no recuerda ningún lugar que le llamara tanto la atención como para ir mas de dos veces, la estrategia de cambiar el nombre cada 2 o 3 meses resultaba viable, el plan era aprender el nombre y ubicación de los lugares "nuevos" para invitar a sus próximas citas.

-Oye nena, espera, solo queremos hablar- le gritaban una banda de Punks hebrios y desvelados a una chica, desde la acera. La escena se le antojo increíblemente oportuna, el haría de héroe rescatándola de la basura insignificante que esos representaban, probablemente así conseguiría una cita para el día de hoy y haría su buena acción del día, matando dos pájaros de un tiro, se dirigió con paso apresurado al lado de la chica, dispuesto a decirles tres palabras a los Punks cuando…

-ALEJENSE DE MI BUENOS PARA NADA!!- Grito la chica disparando todo el contenido de un gas pimienta (N.A. / aerosol para defensa personal ) impactando de lleno en la cara de Goten y posterior mente en los Punks que se encontraban mas cerca, los mas "inteligentes" se echaron a correr, jaloneando a sus amigos caídos.- BASURAS!!! YA LES ENSEÑARE YO A METERSE CON UNA CHICA INDEFENSA!!- Callo en la cuenta que uno de los que se vieron afectados por el gas no huía, solo se quejaba, también se dio cuenta de que no vestía como sus primeros agresores-Eh, tu que quieres, vete con tus amigos!!!-le grito confundida-ARDE UNA BARBARIDAD ESA COSA!!- Grito limpiándose con la camisa la cara-Pues lo tienen bien merecido-le dijo dándose la vuelta –Yo solo quería ayudarte, y me rociaste con este acido-Dándose cuenta que la camisa solo estaba esparciendo mas el picor---¿?.. Pues valla "Héroe" de pacotilla que resultaste ser…- le dijo y siguió caminando.

Continuara

Dedicado a Lady Palas


	2. El ultimo Boy Scout

"Valla héroe de pacotilla resultaste ser"

Le dijo fríamente aquella muchacha que intento fallidamente rescatar, el dolor, mejor dicho ardor que le producía aquella para el desconocida sustancia, aunado a la sensación de asfixia que producía en el y el hecho de que sus sentidos mucho mas sensibles que los de un humano se bebían hasta la mas mínima partícula del "veneno", no se comparaban con la cruda moral de ser catalogado como "héroe de pacotilla", le dolía lo acertado que era. El siempre detrás de su hermano Gohan, si bien es cierto que el no recibió el mismo entrenamiento que Gohan, los demás esperaban mas de el segundo hijo de Goku, incluso afirmando que las habilidades de su padre habían saltado una generación siendo heredadas por su nieta Pan....

-Toma, lávate con esto- fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por la chica que le arrojaba una botella con agua mineral-la persona que me vendió el gas, me dijo que lo mejor para reducir y acortar los efectos, era lavarse con agua mineral, solo hazlo quieres!-ordeno apoyándose en la pared

Sin haber podido decir ni una palabra se limito a enjuagarse el rostro y las manos con el agua mineral, afortunadamente cumplió su cometido, el ardor no hacia ya mas que producirle una ligera comezón, decidió beber un poco para aliviar el escozor que sentía en su garganta.

-sabes, de verdad lo siento, lo que "trataste" de hacer fue muy noble, pero es obvio que hubiera sido demasiado para ti, 5 rufianes, por muy ebrios que se encontraban lo tendrías difícil, te crees el gran Saya-Man o que.... Bueno lo que trato de decir es que... Muchas gracias y discúlpame, de acuerdo.-soltó con enfado, aunque su cara sonrojada dejaba ver que realmente estaba arrepentida.

Sonrió al recordar el ridículo disfraz que usaba Gohan cuando ayudaba a la policía, incluso en algunas ocasiones le sugirió a el convertirse en el gran Saya-Man 3, la idea no parecía tan descabellada hasta que le entrego el reloj con el disfraz casi idéntico al suyo pero en azul y con un casco amarillo, se sintió tan ridículo enfundado en aquellas ropas... El reloj esta donde debe de estar, en el ultimo cajón del armario de su cuarto.

Se levanto sacudiéndose el pantalón-Eh entrenado artes marciales desde niño, no hubiese sido gran cosa, pero no estaba preparado para ser atacado por la persona que pensaba proteger, aun así tienes razón no era de mi incumbencia, no debí entrometerme por eso no te sientas culpable... Solo una pregunta, que diablos fue ese gas?-pregunto con verdadera curiosidad-

-bueno, como yo "no entrene artes marciales desde niña" y debido a que por mi trabajo me veo expuesta a esta clase de situaciones me recomendaron este aerosol o gas de defensa personal, lo compre a un policía amigo mió, como veras resulta muy efectivo-

-"ja ja jaa", si muy efectivo-

-y de verdad crees que por saber un poco de Karate, podrías contra 5 Punks-

-no es Karate, bueno ahora que lo pienso, solo algunas técnicas tienen nombre, no estoy seguro, ya no importa, me da gusto que estés bien, gracias por el "antídoto", te gustaría ir algún lugar, talvez a comer?-

-ja, no me digas que ese era el plan, salvarme y luego tener una cita conmigo...-

-no te voy a engañar, fue muy oportuno lo que paso, estaba aburrido y habría matado dos pájaros de un tiro, hacia mi buena acción del día y conseguía una cita-

-de verdad? ja, y lo haces seguido, parece que lo tienes bien practicado. En fin de todas formas me dirigía a "DESAYUNAR", por si no lo sabes son las 10am, así que yo te invito-

-acepto, pero llévame a tu lugar favorito y yo invito-

-ja, sabias que insistirías en pagar, sabes yo puedo permitírmelo, no necesito que me pagues la comida para tratar de impresionarme-

-no es eso, yo realmente como mucho, te desfalcaría ja ja ja-

-claro, que tanto puedes comer tu, si eres un enclenque-

Continuara

Dedicado a Lady palas


	3. Naturaleza salvaje

_"claro, que tanto puedes comer tu, si eres un enclenque-"_

Caminaron rumbo al este un par de manzanas sin mediar palabras, Goten se recuperaba por completo de los efectos del gas, por lo cual aunque quisiera y pudiera hablar deseaba ahorrar temas de conversación para más tarde, ella tampoco parecía demasiado ansiosa de platicar, lo mas prudente era esperar la ocasión adecuada. Por fin al dar vuelta en una esquina entraron en el clásico restaurant de comida china ella saludo al dependiente con la mano y procedió a sentarse en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-Así que tu lugar favorito es un Buffet de comida china, incluso la mesa esta muy cerca de los alimentos- comento Goten

-Si, queda cerca de mi casa, así solo tengo que cruzar la calle si me da hambre y sobre la mesa... Oye acaso no te da flojera levantarte y caminar un buen tramo para obtener un rollo primavera jajaja-

-je, pues si eh, y que tal el buffet?-

-En realidad nunca como más de dos guisos y una generosa porción de arroz frito, hoy probare los camarones empanizados y la chuleta, si quieres pedir el buffet adelante-

-De acuerdo, entonces me traeré unos platos con guisos y mucho arroz-

Seguramente cualquiera se mediría en una situación así, pero estamos hablando de un sayajin, tomo algunos platos hondos y los lleno de guiso y un plato grande con arroz -como es costumbre de chef de cualquier buffet le pidieron que solo se sirviera lo que realmente podía comerse por que la comida que se quedaba en los platos es desperdicio y va a la basura, Goten le aseguro que eso no sucedería, cosa que comprobó a los escasos 5 min. de que se sirviera pues devoraba el contenido de los recipientes sin apenas desperdiciar nada.

-mmm que ricos guisos-

-u^^ te lo dije, no te duele el estomago por la comida?-

-un poco, cosa que arreglo sirviéndome un poco más-

-jajaja que gracioso eres...eh..-su sorpresa fue grande al ver como se levanto nuestro amigo a servirse mas acumulando los platos vacíos en otra mesa.

El dueño estaba a punto de entrar en shock por lo sucedido, ni el Sr. Yamada, un cliente habitual de esos gorditos comelones repetía después de un banquete de esa magnitud, pero ese era el riesgo de tener una franquicia de "COMATODOLOQUEPUEDA" (N/A ja ja )

-Normalmente comes tanto?-Pregunto después de que Goten había saciado su apetito con un plato rebosante de cada uno de los diez guisos y otros tantos de arroz frito, se bebía su tercer taza de Te.

-Si, después de entrenar me da todavía mas hambre, recuerdo que en una ocasión mi papa, mi hermano y yo nos comimos una vaca entera que mama hizo el favor de azar, ja ja-

-No te creo, no les interesa el sobre peso, las enfermedades del corazón?-

-Para nada somos de una raza guerrera... Quiero decir, como hacemos mucho ejercicio consumimos bastante energía y tenemos que recuperarla no crees? Mi hermano Gohan me dijo una vez que nuestro metabolismo así lo requería-

-Ok... Gohan es un nombre poco común mi maestro de ciencias se llama así-Dijo como cambiando la conversación, ya estaba un poco asustada con todo el asunto de la comida

-...En que instituto estas?-

-En el Orage Star-Aliviada de salir de semejante locura culinaria

-Si, es el, Son Gohan "El famoso investigador"-Dijo con tono de burla

-O_OU Que, que, que!!!?-

_No lo __podía creer, el "héroe" era hermano de Son Gohan el catedrático mas joven de todo el instituto y el mas guapo por añadidura, además era muy inteligente ella atesoraba uno de sus libros,__** "Flora y Fauna de la montaña Paox" **__como era posible que este hombre fuera hermano de son Gohan?_

-Oye y es cierto que el es casado y con hijos?-_tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad para sacarle toda la información posible_

-Si, esta casado con Videl y tiene una hija, mi sobrina Pan.-_hasta que encontramos algo de que platicar _pensó

-VIDEL!!! La Hija de Mister Satan?-_no lo puedo creer_

_-_Sip, ya van a cumplir seis años de casados-_ja parece muy consternada_

-Vaya no lo puedo creer, seis años de casado, apenas de veintitrés años, ya es maestro en el instituto y ah escrito tres libros.-

-No, como crees, el tiene 20 años, soy malo para las fechas creo que estaba por cumplir los 16 cuando se caso-_sin contar que estuvo un año en la cámara del tiempo, pero eso no lo entendería._

-20 años, wow y como se salto tantos cursos!!!-

-Como sabes en la Mt. Paox no hay escuelas, mama le obligaba a estudiar temas muy avanzados desde pequeño y ocasionalmente le contrataba maestros particulares, cuando decidió presentarlo a unos exámenes califico para el instituto, el avanzo mucho en el OrageStar, se recibió al año y medio, hubiese pasado antes pero tenia muchos reportes de faltas, incluso la tesis que presento fue material para un libro, lo becaron y trabaja desde hace un año como maestro-_espero no haberla aburrido_

_-_Wow, debes sentirte muy orgulloso de tu hermano para saber tanto de el-

-Tu crees, la verdad es que mi mama no se cansa de contar esa historia, creo que ya me la se de memoria-_Después de todo me sermonea seguido con eso_

_-_que increíble, me siento muy avergonzada-

-y eso por que?-

-Bueno debí creerte cuando dijiste que podías con los punks-

-pues si... Pero que tiene eso que ver?-

-Pues me imagino por tu historia que eres discípulo de Mister Satan-

C

Continuara

Dedicado a Lady Palas y a los 2 que me pusieron en su lista de espera :P

_**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **_

_**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **_

_**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **_

_**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **_

_**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **_

_**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **__**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **_

_**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **_

_**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **_

_**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **__**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **_

_**ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR ReFrIGeRaDOR **_

_**Juar juar**_


End file.
